Branched polymers are branched polymer molecules of finite size which differ from crosslinked polymer networks. The latter tend towards an infinite size having interconnected molecules and are generally insoluble. Branched polymers are typically soluble in solvents which dissolve analogous linear polymers but have the advantage that branched polymers solutions are generally less viscous than similarly concentrated solutions of the corresponding linear polymer. Therefore, branched polymers solutions are easier to handle particularly at high solids content, requiring less solvent than linear polymers solutions. Branched polymers typically have a lower melt viscosity than analogous linear polymers and are useful for improving melt processability in injection moulding, compression moulding, extrusion moulding or powder coatings.